Assaulted in the Forest Before Christmas
by Neo the dual keyblade wielder
Summary: On the night Before Christmas in the forest lay two teens, who were going to be attacked but not physically. Heh, this Christmas Eve is going to be a very crazy one! Summary sucks I know! Just read the story! CLeon, and hinted SephZack. Rape, Yaoi don't like don't read! You've been warned!


Assaulted in the forest Before Christmas

Neo: Hello guys and from the title you might have guessed, but I'm finally going to do a Squall raping Cloud Fanfic!

Cloud: Oh no!

Neox: Not only that, but Zack joins in this as he's getting raped by Sephiroth as well.

Zack: Yeah-Wait! What!?

Neo: Yes.

Leon: So, I finally get to show Cloud who's the boss?

Neo: Yep!

Cloud: Why? T-T

Neox: Do the disclaimer Sephiroth.

Sephiroth: Neo doesn't Kingdom Hearts in any way. There.

Neo: On to the fic!

Cloud Strife, a blue eyed spiky haired blonde, and Zack Fair, a black haired boy of the same age as Cloud were camping out in the forest to have a relaxing week off before the Holidays begin. Who would have thought something tragic would happen to these two. Well, not tragic more like sexual. This is going to be a funny, yet serious story to tell.

Cloud was sleeping in the tent with his best friend, Zack Fair. Unaware, of the men outside of tent looking at them through the tent. A man from outside smirked at the sleeping spiky blonde lying on the sleeping bag. His friend beside him, a taller man with long silver hair, just looked at the black haired teen sleeping like a puppy snuggling up in a warm blanket.

"This is perfect they won't notice a thing going on, when we're done with them, Squall." The silver haired man said calmly to the brunette who just glared at him.

"It's Leon." Leon just said agitated with people using his real name which was so embarrassing. Leon opened the tent the tent so he and Sephiroth could get in as soon as he was in the tent he straddled his spiky blonde angel, who just groaned at the mysterious contact. Meanwhile, Cloud was having a very vivid dream that he was walking by himself in the forest, but he was confused because usually he has dreams that include Zack with him. As he walked through the lonely forest he found himself becoming paranoid because he felt he was being watched by someone.

The spiky blonde started to chuckle to himself as he walked faster through the eery forest. All of a sudden, he found himself being tackled to ground by an unknown person. Cloud struggled and fought back as hard as he could, but isn't wasn't helping at all. Cloud was then caught in a lustful kisses and a knee went up to massage his groin. The spiky haired teen moaned at the contact, but then pushed the man off and started running off.

"Help! Someone help! A strangers trying to have his way with me!" Cloud yelled across the dense forest as he ran for his life and virginity. The stranger wasn't behind by far and Cloud was sure that the pervert was looking directly at his ass, and was grinning evilly at all the things he was going to do to it. Cloud was sure he got away from the mysterious stranger, until he tripped on something that sent sprawling on ground. When he tried to get up, he was suddenly pinned down to the ground by a certain someone. Cloud began to struggle when he felt the strange man begin to unbutton his pants and start to pull them down.

"No please! I'll give you anything you want please just don't rape me!" The spiky haired boy begged as he tried to unsuccessfully to get from under the man. The stranger just grinned evilly and breathed softly in Cloud's ear.

"Why? When I already have exactly what I want right under me." The stranger whispered into the spiky blonde's ear, which scared the hell out of Cloud so much. The stranger started to man handle Cloud and started to kiss the spiky blonde under him with lust filled passion. Cloud tried to punch the man on top of him only to have both of his hands restrained by the stranger, who was looking at him with blue grey eyes that were glazed with lust. Cloud tried to scream, but the stranger kissed him full on the lips causing the scream to be muffled. Cloud felt the man rip off his pants, and started to blush at the embarrassment of what was happening to him.

"Please stop! Don't do this to me!" Cloud pleaded as he was touched sexually by the stranger, who saw had a black leather jacket and black leather pants, also he was wearing many different belts and had a plain t-shirt that a was V-shaped from the neck. Cloud couldn't get a good description of the stranger's face because of how dark it was, but he could tell that the stranger was a brunette. The spiky haired teen tried to get more clarification on the stranger trying to rape him when suddenly, he felt a hand touch his groin and it started to harden at the contact of something rubbing up against it. Cloud was very embarrassed at how things were turning out for him. The stranger was trying to force his very skilled tongue down Cloud's mouth, so he could taste the sweet insides of the spiky blonde teen, but Cloud wasn't going to let some stranger make out with him even if he would be killed for not obeying this man's demands.

"Come on, my sweet chocobo, if you don't comply to my wishes I can't promise this will go smoothly for you," The brunette said glaring down at the spiky blonde under him, who didn't seem to care and just glared back with more intensity in his eyes. The stranger on top of Cloud had already ripped the spiky blonde's pants and underwear off, so he didn't have to worry about having to struggle to get them off anymore.

"Hm, so you're acting all tough, huh? Looks like I'm gonna have to show you who's boss." The stranger whispered in to Cloud's ear, while kissing his neck causing the blonde to moan against his own will. The brunette lifted up the blonde's legs and started to grind his into Cloud's.

"Mnnh!" Cloud uttered trying not to sound like he's liking it. The brunette smirked evilly at the blonde's expression on his cherubic, beautiful face. The stranger felt very uncomfortable in his pants, but he knew that he was going to have the spiky blonde even if it killed him. Cloud couldn't fight back anymore because fighting someone stronger than him would just be a waste of energy. Cloud blushed even harder and turned his head away from the stranger, who was looking at him with a very lust filled gaze. The stranger unbuckled the belts on his pants and then stopped himself and looked at his belts, and Cloud was thinking the same thing that was going through the brunette's head.

_'Bondage.'_ The man thought as he used his belts on Cloud's small wrist. he wrapped his brown belt around them tightly, so the spiky blonde couldn't move his hands to stop the strange man doing this to him.

"Heh heh heh." The stranger smirked as he pulled his own pants down a bit to let out his needy arousal, and lifted Cloud's legs onto his shoulder and started to slowly thrust in Cloud.

"Oh fuck you're so tight." the stranger groaned and grunted as he started to increase his pace and saw that the cute blonde under him was really trying to keep the sounds from coming out of his mouth. Cloud was really going to moan from this, but he didn't want to. This was so wrong, but it felt so good! God he hated what this brunette was doing to him.

"Mn aah~!" Cloud moaned out loud, not able to control himself and was shocked at the type of noise that had came out of his mouth. The stranger just smirked and started to thrust harder, but not hard enough to cause Cloud to bleed internally. He wouldn't want to hurt his little angel.

"Shh, it's not going to hurt so bad if you just stay still." The stranger breathed down Cloud's ear and started to thrust harder.

"Ahh!" Cloud moaned while crying as he just wanted this to be over and done with. The thrust were coming more and more harder. God, it was so hard to resist the pleasure that was being sent by the big arousal thrusting in and out of him. The stranger was grunting at how tight the spiky blonde was getting and it was driving him crazy. He felt heat curling down his stomach tightening like a damn knot!

Cloud was hard and wanted to be touched desperately. The strange brunette complied without the blonde having to ask once. The brunette started to stroke the red pulsing piece of flesh hard, watching Cloud pant at the heat in the stranger's touch. The spiky blonde started to moan in ecstasy even though this was so wrong to do. He hated the fact that the pleasure was coming from some unknown rapist, but god if he was able to feel this intense pleasure he wouldn't care.

"AH!" Cloud moaned out loud, in a real high pitch. The stranger noticed and started to thrust hard on that same spot that caused the spiky blonde to scream like that. "AH! Ahh! God! Please, No more! It feels too good!" Cloud had pleaded and begged, but brunette thrusts just got harder against the blonde's sensitive sweet spot. Cloud moaned and groaned in pleasure like he never felt anything more better than this feeling. He really didn't want this deep down inside, but god he was liking it too much for him to want it to stop.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna come!" The stranger groaned in Cloud's ear before thrusting even harder and faster than before. Cloud felt his orgasm come like a flash and everything turned white.

"AAAAH!" The spiky blonde moaned in pleasure as tears fell out his blue green eyes.

"Oh God!" Cloud faintly heard the stranger groan and felt liquid shoot up his entrance. After coming from bliss, he felt the stranger unbuckle the belts on his wrist, and zip up his pants, before everything had turned black.

Cloud had woken up with a gasp, and looked around in the large orange tent that protected him and Zack. He was wide awake, but he smelled bad and wanted to take a shower.

"Zack. Hey, Zack! Wake up!" Cloud yelled at his black haired friend who'd been sleeping next to him.

"Waah! Who's there? Please stop-? Oh, it's you Cloud thank god!" Zack had said putting his hand over his chest and letting out a heavy breath of relief. Cloud's mind went back to the strange man, who had tooken his virginity in his dream. He had to ask Zack about last night.

"Zack, Did you have any weird dreams last night?" Cloud asked looking at his friend, who looked back at him with confusion in his purple/ blue-green eyes. Zack then stood up and started to do his squats(The tent was very wide and very tall, just to let you know), which meant that he was thinking about what he dreamed last night.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, but I had the most wondrous dream of my life where a guy had his way with me by force!" Zack had chirped in a happy tone causing Cloud to face fault at his best friend's stupidity. Why the hell was his friend such a masochist?

"Anyway, Cloud it's Christmas we should get back home, so we could see what Santa brought us!" Zack had proclaimed happily, which caused the spiky blonde to just sigh at that sentence.

"Zack, You know damn well that Santa Claus doesn't exist." Cloud just said before getting dressed and unhooking the tent from the outside, while Zack was still inside.

"Hey! Cloud, wait up!" The black haired teen said, getting dressed in a mere nano second before getting his and Cloud's backpacks and running to catch up with his best friend. They both walked back to their home, unaware of the two males looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Cloud and Zack. Heh heh!" They both laughed before following the boys unnoticed.

Neo: Late Christmas fic I know and I'm almost done with chapter 27 for Start of a Family, so That's something to look forward too as well.

Neox: I get a new power in that chapter!

Neo: No spoiling!*Hits Neox in the face causing him to cry*

Leon: Merry Christmas, to those who are reading this fic!

Cloud: I can't believe I got raped.

Neo: You liked it and you know it! Oh, if you review I'll also do a SephZack chapter for this fic, so Read and review.


End file.
